Shreeky tickle tortures Giffany/Concussion time
Transcript Part 1: Shreeky tickle tortures Giffany/Concussion time for Shreeky (November 25, 2017) Shreeky: Can you make the openings to Dumbo from 1955 by Paramount and The Lion King from 1974 by Warner Bros? Giffany: Are you crazy Shreeky? I'm not going to do that! Shreeky: OK, then I'll take your shoes and socks off. (Shreeky begins to undo Giffany's velcros) Giffany: Hey! Stop it! What are you doing? Keep your hands off my shoes! No! Stop! Stop undoing my velcros. (Shreeky soon undid Giffany's velcros. She then pulls her shoes off exposing her white socks. Shreeky then begins to pull Giffany's socks off) Giffany: Hey! What are you doing? Keep your hands off my socks. (Giffany soon had her socks off with her silky soft pink feet exposed) Giffany (In Homer Simpson's Voice) D'oh! (Changes to Salli voice) I hate it when somebody sees me barefoot. (Shreeky then burns Giffany's shoes and socks with fire) Giffany: Oh no! Now my shoes and socks are gone! Shreeky: Okay, ready for tickle torture? Three, two, one, GO! (Shreeky begins to dip her paintbrush into the blue acrylic paint) Giffany: Oh no! Not acrylic paint! Anything but acrylic paint. Keep the acrylic paint away from my feet. Put the acrylic paint back! Hey hey hey! Don't do it! I swear! If you dare paint my feet, you'll be in big trouble! Shreeky: Oh yeah! We'll see how you like it Giffany! then paints Giffany's left foot with blue acrylic paint and Giffany's right foot with white acrylic paint. Giffany doesn't like it at all Giffany: What the? Stop it Shreeky! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (15 minutes later) Shreeky: Now, can you make the openings to The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers from 1964 made by FremantleMedia and Kiki's Delivery Service from 1973 made by Pixar? Giffany: Nope! That is not going to happen. Shreeky: Okay then, now I'm going to paint all ten of your little piggies. (Shreeky then begins to paint Giffany's left toes with yellow acrylic paint and Giffany's right toes with red acrylic paint causing Giffany's balls of her feet to turn green on the left and pink on the right. That young basilisk-like hot pink haired anime school girl couldn't take it much longer, therefore she wiggled all ten of her toes) Giffany: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NO! (5x) PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEEEEASE! Not my tohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoes! Iris: Don't worry, Giffany! I'm here to save you! As for you, Shreeky, you're in big trouble! (The King Of The Monsters appear and beat Shreeky up. The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign saying Please Stand By) Finale: Giffany's manicure and pedicure/Tickle time for Giffany *(We see Giffany being carried into Azura's room by Iris) *Azura: Giffany, can you show me the soles of your feet? I want to see how dirty they are. *(Giffany shows her feet covered in acrylic paint where Shreeky made a mess on) *Iris: Look at your feet Giffany! Did Shreeky do that to you? *Giffany: (In Churchill's voice) Oh yes! (Normal voice) She did, now my feet are dirty, big time! *Azura: Don't worry Giffany, I'm going to clean your feet right now. *(Azura gets the bar of soap and water) *Azura: First, I'm going to scrub the paint off your feet. *(Azura uses the bar of soap to scrub the paint off, we hear bubbles wiggling and popping) *Azura: Now to rinse off the bubbles from your feet. *(Azura uses water to wash off the bubbles from Giffany's feet. We hear water spraying] *Azura: Now it’s time to dry your feet. *uses a towel to dry the water off from Giffany’s feet *Iris: Now to trim your nails. *trims Giffany's fingernails and toenails. We hear nail clipping sounds *Iris: Next, filing down your nails. *(Giffany’s nails get filed down) *Azura: Lastly, before we tickle you with feathers, your nails will get painted. *(Azura sticks cotton balls between Giffany’s toes) *Azura: Now what color should I use to paint your nails? *Giffany: Um, how about a hot pink color? *Azura: OK, let me paint your nails hot pink. *(Azura paints Giffany's nails a hot pink color) *(When Azura finished painting Giffany's nails and the polish is completely dry, Giffany wiggles her hot pink painted toes and spreads them) *Giffany: There, my feet is dry. No more paint on my feet. *Azura: In that case now, we will tickle you. *Giffany: No! (x10) I don’t want to get tickled by feathers! *Iris: Relax Giffany, the tickling won't be too bad. The tickling will be fine. *(Azura uses a light blue feather to tickle Giffany's feet) *Giffany: *Azura: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Shreeky gets grounded series Category:Short Videos Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons